


Dirge

by bobbiewickham



Series: X-ameron [9]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-30
Updated: 2020-03-30
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:08:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23389306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bobbiewickham/pseuds/bobbiewickham
Summary: While leaving the ruins of Asgard, Thor and his friends stumble on an unknown planet.
Series: X-ameron [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1669762
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	Dirge

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a prompt for maniibear on Tumblr for Thor & friends having an adventure.

"It sounds like a distress signal.” Thor turned away from the planet covered with purple oceans in the viewing panel of the Statesman, flying away from the ruin of Asgard. Valkyrie looked impassive; the Hulk looked angry; Loki looked smug. What there even was to be smug about, Thor had no idea–but that was Loki’s usual.

“Or maybe they’re aping a distress call, thinking we’re easy prey.” A very Loki suggestion, but not wrong on that account. “Which we are.”

“We can’t ignore a distress call.” Valkyrie folded her arms. Hulk rumbled an aggressive assent.

“Agreed.” And with that, it was a swift series of decisions that led to Valkyrie and Hulk manning a small rescue craft that soared towards the planet’s purple waves.

While they waited onboard, Loki began to stare at Thor. Thor stared back, out of instinctive competition. They were engaged in a full-on undeclared staring contest when Valkyrie’s voice broke through the comms, sounding uncharacteristically soft:

“Unbelievable.”

“What? Is anyone hurt?”

Hulk gave a roar that sounded like no. “It’s not a distress call, though it sounds like it,” Valkyrie said. “They’re a species like the dolphins of Midgard, and they’re explaining their song to me right now. Allspeak doesn’t account for it very well, but I can understand–it’s not a distress call. It’s a song of mourning, or sympathy. They can sense feelings, and they sensed ours, as we approached their planet.”

“You mean–”

“They’re mourning Asgard for us,” said Valkyrie. “With us.” She paused. “We can stay here for a little while. They’ve invited us.”

And for a moment, even Loki didn’t look smug.


End file.
